Sunshine
by sTILL-wRITING
Summary: Kristina has no choice but to clean up Ethan's mess when she comes  home for Spring Break.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first story I've posted on FF in about 7 going on 8 years which not only makes me feel old, but makes me sad that haven't kept myself updated on this genre of writing. One of my many Ethina stories, this was written BEFORE the Lady in White debacle (gag me) came to an end, so unfortunately she is a part of this story…for now. **_

_**With Ethina pretty much done, all I have left is fanfic and Youtube videos *weeping***_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of General Hospital. Believe me; if I did Ethan Lovett (aka Nathan Parsons) would be with me 24 hours a day. Love him. Title and lyrics to Sunshine is based off a song written by artist JoJo. **

**Sunshine**

_When I see I have to stop to catch my breath…._

1.

It was another long night for Ethan Lovett. For the past 3 weeks he'd been hiding Cassandra at the Haunted Star, a feat that he at one point believed would be easy. Helping the beautiful amnesiac, hoping to help her resurface the memories of her past wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He was beginning to think that Dr. Keenan was right; he was making a huge mistake. Making himself a part of Cassandra's life wasn't a game anymore; she was a mentally disturbed girl who needed help, _real_ help, from a certified doctor. He thought about calling Ewen, confessing to keeping her hidden, get her back into a facility and back to the treatment she needed, but he felt guilty. Could he really betray her trust? After all, he was in the profession of saving damsels in distress.

_Kristina._ He'd definitely saved the mob princess more times than he cared to imagine. He would never admit this to anyone but himself, she had saved him too. When his life was spiraling out of control after Luke disappeared and his family had all but forgotten he existed, she was the one who took the time out of her life to make sure he was okay. Once he found out that Maya had been cheating on him, Kristina had been the one to accompany him on his trip to the Dominican for his quickie divorce, he'd honestly had the time of his life with her. Despite her parents barging in half way through, convinced they were actually eloping.

No one understood the relationship he had with her. They were friends, despite her constant efforts to deepen their relationship into something more; he remained firm because it was the right thing to do. Kristina was so smart, and had so much to offer the world while he…didn't. Two very different people who had no right to be together, and yet they were drawn to each other. He missed her terribly.

"You look sad," Cassandra stated snapping him out of his thoughts. He was in the main casino wiping down the bar when she strutted in.

"Just in deep thought," He replied she nodded taking a seat on one of the barstools. "You know you aren't allowed in the main area. Way too many people come through here," He warned her.

"I just get so tired…of being alone, being on this ship. I miss the castle." He watched silently as she smiled at him, her eyes were empty. How had he not seen this before? How'd he even let himself get so wrapped up in this messy situation? Her stomach growled, of course, not only did he have to watch her constantly as if she were an infant. He had to feed her, and make sure she bathed, and made sure she didn't scare customers. Keeping Cassandra was becoming a full time job.

"Guessing that means you're hungry? I'm going to pick up some breakfast at Kelly's. I'll be back shortly." He said to her throwing the towel he'd been cleaning with down.

"You're growing tired of me. You're acting just like Dr. Keenan! If you don't want me to stay here anymore then tell me!" She sobbed.

That was another problem, her emotional state was unpredictable. One minute she would be fine, smiling, laughing, talking, and then the next she would burst into tears. It was frightening.

"Please don't cry, I'm just tired is all, it's been a long couple of weeks. I'm going to head over to the restaurant pick you up some eggs and toast." He told her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and she sobbed uncontrollably. He walked out of the bar frustrated. _No…no this definitely wasn't going to work. _He thought as he made his way to Kelly's diner.

* * *

><p>"I just don't know what to do! I mean I do like him, but I only like him as a friend. Tyler is so cute, but I just don't get butterflies when I see him. But then when I'm with TJ, I like everything about him even when he's being impossible! He's so unbelievably smart, and yet when he's around those guys at school he pretends to know nothing. He's taking basic Algebra but the other night he did half of my AP Algebra. He's so infuriating and yet I can't get him off my mind and…hey are you even paying attention?" Molly asked waving her hand in front of her sister's face.<p>

"Huh? Yes, sorry Molly." Kristina apologized smiling shyly at her baby sis.

"You have been talking a mile a minute since I came home." She joked as she took a sip of her vanilla latte. One of the many things she'd missed while away at college.

"I've missed you. There's so much that I just couldn't convey via text message or Skype."

"Just promise me this. Whether or not you decide to date Tyler or TJ just remember that you're still young and you need to focus on your studies. I want you to have a better dating experience than I've had," She told her thinking back on her relationship with Keifer.

"Speaking of dating. When is Josh coming?" Kristina had no idea what had possessed her to let her little sister in on her secret boyfriend.

She'd met Josh at a rally for more vegan friendly options on campus during her first few weeks at Yale. He was a good guy, a junior majoring in Political Science, tall, with dark black hair and shockingly green eyes. She was surprised how easily she fell into a relationship with him. With Keifer it had been all about control and with Ethan…well she'd done all the chasing. Dating Josh was a new experience for her. He liked going on dates with her, didn't have any trouble admitting that he cared for her, and above all things, he was in no way shape or form trying to control her. There were times when he actually _encouraged_ her to go out with the friends she'd met around campus, he was the complete opposite of her first boyfriend.

"Josh is coming in Friday and then we'll drive back to campus Saturday evening. You haven't spilled the beans to mom yet have you?"

"Of course not. Although I don't understand why you've been keeping this from her, I think she'll be happy to know you've moved on from Eth—" Her sister paused mid sentence when she'd realized her mistake.

"Sorry,"

"Molly it's fine." She lied, trying to ignore the unbearable sadness that had overcome her.

Kristina had decided months ago that Ethan Lovett was officially a part of her past. After several attempts at communicating with him only to have him ignore every single one of her calls or texts, she was done with him. Obviously their friendship had meant more to her than it ever did to him.

The two sisters ate in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. It was how their oldest sister found them, heads down, sad faces in their plates.

"You two are obviously enjoying yourselves." Sam said to them sarcastically.

"Sam!" Kristina exclaimed pulling her sister into a tight hug. She'd left for Yale while Sam was still on her honeymoon with Jason so she hadn't seen her since the wedding.

"Hey Krissy, look at you! You look so grown up!" Sam exclaimed giving her sister the once over. Kristina had definitely switched up her style while in New Haven. She'd had her hair dyed to a darker brown and shortened the front into a swerved bang letting the back of her hair grow longer. She was wearing a camel colored sweater over her creamy colored blouse and dark jeans with camel colored 4 in boots.

"Thank you! And look at you! Hi Baby Morgan how's it going in there?" Kristina asked kneeling down to talk to her sister's mid section. Sam was almost 7 months now and her giant belly had taken over her tiny frame.

"You look exhausted, sit down!" Molly insisted pulling out a chair for her. Sam obliged taking a seat and then letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"I am beat, you two have no idea how happy I'll when this baby comes."

"Well I think you look gorgeous! I'm so upset I haven't been around throughout your entire pregnancy."

"You should be thankful. You've missed the 3am runs to the grocery store for pickles and peanut butter," Sam joked signaling for a server.

"Ew, don't remind me. You also missed the craving for ketchup and grapes." Molly added making a face.

"Ugh, okay maybe I am the lucky one then. As long as I'm back next month for the arrival of that adorable baby that's dying to meet me. I can't believe you and Jason don't want to know the sex of the baby!" Kristina said rubbing her sisters belly once again.

"We want to be surprised, I'll be happy with either sex as long as the baby is healthy. Not to mention at this point as long as he or she doesn't plan on staying in here forever, I'll be happy. I'm gonna have to start charging rent." Sam joked rubbing her belly. The sisters gushed over breakfast about how excited they were to finally be back together.

"I've missed this, I really have. I've been so caught up with school work that I'd almost forgotten what it was like to just hang at Kelly's with the two of you. I was telling Josh the other day about—"

"Josh?" Sam asked noticing how her sister began to blush at the mention of this guy. "Who's Josh?"

"Kristina's new boyfriend." Molly answered.

"Molly!"

"What? It's Sam, not mom."

"You have a new boyfriend? And you've only told Molly? I think I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry. I've just been keeping my relationship with him…quiet. I know how protective you guys are of me after my relationship with Keifer. I just didn't want you or Jason or dad to do anything crazy like do a background investigation, or come up to school and follow me around campus, or worse yet send a bodyguard to tail me. You know, the things I'd expect you all to do."

"You're right. I guess we have been a little overprotective. But we all love you."

"I love you too. I just, didn't want you guys to make a big deal out of me dating anyone until I knew that it was serious."

"And…" Kristina felt her face flush with excitement.

"Friday he'll be here to meet the family."

"Well congratulations! I can't wait to meet this guy! I need details." Kristina was bursting inside, she

opened up her mouth the happily begin sharing details with her sisters about her boyfriend when the bell above the door at Kelly's rang and the smell of his cologne filled her nostrils. She didn't even have to turn around to know he was standing behind her.

"Ethan! Hey!" Molly greeted him as she gave him a small hug.

"Hey Molly, Sam and mini Samantha." Ethan said giving Sam and nod. He finally landed his eyes on Kristina who was staring at him with a mixed look of anticipation and anguish.

"Krissy…" Kristina stood up from her chair, her mind was a complete blank. What on earth was she expected to say? Caught off guard Ethan pulled her into a huge hug that was not reciprocated.

"Ethan this is unexpected," Kristina said pulling back from him trying her best to ignore the curious eyes of her sisters as she grabbed her purse from the floor.

"Most certainly is, _someone_," He stated eyeing Molly playfully. "Forgot to mention that you were back in town. Is it spring break?"

"Yep, spring break. Well look it was nice seeing you. Molly, Sam I promised Mom I'd head over to her office, I'll see you guys later." She said quickly grabbing her stuff and throwing a twenty on the table leaving the three speechless.

"I really know how to clear the room apparently." Ethan said staring out watching as Kristina headed the opposite way of Alexis's office. She'd run off so quickly she'd left her cell phone on the table.

"Ethan…you really didn't expect her to-"

"I don't need a lecture Sam." Ethan told her picking Kristina's phone up.

"I should go give this to her." He said as he quickly left the restaurant hot on Kristina's heels. He had no idea how he was going to fix what he'd broken with her, but he knew had to fix it-and quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I appreciate the feedback! This is a filler chapter...it's corny but needed in order to get this story rolling. **

**2**

…_because there's something that you do to me that I just can't express…._

Kristina Davis prided herself on getting over Ethan Lovett. She fell in love with him at the tender age of 16. She can still picture the first time she met him, at Maxie and Spinelli's reception. It had been so easy back then for them, he was so nice to her, almost flirtatious…until Sam got involved. When she lied and told everyone that Ethan had beat her she made his life a living hell for months. He was even shot because of his association with her by Mr. Bauer. Ethan had every right to hate her, and he yet didn't which made her fall for him even more.

Going to Yale opened her eyes to how one sided their relationship had become. She loved him, and yet she was absolutely nothing to him and after 2 years of chasing, she was finally done running the race. Kristina allowed herself to open up, surprising herself when she fell for Josh. So why, after 7 months away could she not breathe just because Ethan walked into the diner?

Her chest was heavy, her heart was beating rapidly, and her face was flushed. What the hell was happening to her? Was this what a panic attack felt like? She'd make it half way through the park when she decided to take a seat on a park bench before she keeled over.

So what? So she'd ran into Ethan Lovett for the first time in months, it didn't matter to her anymore because she was completely over him. Of course, he had been the one to hug her…and he seemed to have genuinely missed her. Not to mention he looked as handsome as ever…wait…no. It didn't matter if he was handsome or not!

"Get a grip Corinthos," She muttered to herself putting her head in between her legs attempting to breathe regularly.

"A grip on what?" The heavy Australian accent asked sending an unexpected fluttering to her heart. Shaking off the excitement she raised her head to meet his gaze, giving him an annoyed look as she spoke.

"Thanks for giving me a heart attack! So you're following me now? " She asked surprising herselfby how aggressive her words came out. Ethan sat down unperturbed by her sudden outburst as he pulled her iPhone out of his pocket waving it in front of her face.

"Actually you forgot something. You ran out of Kelly's so quickly you left a trail of dust behind you." Feeling foolish for snapping at him Kristina grabs her phone placing it in her purse.

"Sorry about that. Thank you." She says as she slides further away from where he is seated.

"Well, I should get going I'm supposed to be—"

"Going to Alexis's office…which is on the other side of town. I know you haven't been in Port Charles for a while but I assumed you living here your entire life you'd know where your mother's office was located."

"You know me I can be so forgetful." She replied lying through her teeth.

"Cut the crap Kristina, you're avoiding me." Her eyes seem to turn darker as she gave him an angry glare.

"Hell do you blame me Ethan? After the way you treated me you're lucky I'm even acknowledging your presence."

"Ouch," He responded jokingly holding his hand to his heart.

"I'm not joking. Do you know how difficult it was being away from home? Being away from my parents, and my siblings, and from you. I was home sick and you didn't even care enough to reply to one of my texts? Hell even Johnny bothered to check up on me a couple times despite what's been going on with him and my dad." Ethan sighed, he fought the overwhelming urge to let her know that he'd read every single one of her texts, saved every last one of her voicemails, desperate to hold onto a part of her without actually holding her back.

"You're right I am definitely in the wrong," Kristina blew out a breath of frustration.

"You just don't get it do you? I refuse to follow you around the rest of my life like some love sick puppy!"

"I'm not asking you to! Look I didn't come here to upset you. I followed you here to apologize. I shouldn't have ignored your calls. You have no idea how crazy my life has gotten since you left."

"Well that's a piss poor excuse."

"It's not an excuse. There is no excuse, I was wrong. You have no idea how badly I've wanted to call you, hear your voice. I can even lie to you I've missed you like crazy but I figured you'd be a bit upset with me."

"You figured right."

"Krissy, besides my family you're the only person that I trust completely in this town. In fact, I trust you more than my family. You not being here for the past 8 months made me realize a lot of things. One that I am much more attached to you than I've ever allowed myself to think I am. And two, you are truly one of the most important people in my life."

"I just really wish your actions spoke louder than your words." She said quietly picking at the chipped paint on the bench they shared. Kristina tried her hardest not to let it show, but his words had touched her heart.

"So what at Wyndemere has captured your attention?" She asked finally meeting his eyes.

"How'd you know about—"

"Molly keeps me well informed." She watched as Ethan sighed rubbing his hands through his hair.

"Promise me that you won't get upset, or judge me, or walk away until you've heard the entire story."

"Well that doesn't sound good."

"Please."

"I promise I'll hear you completely. What's been going on?" She asked giving him her full attention.

"There was a girl…this woman living in Wyndemere."

"What?"

"At first I thought I was just going mad. I mean you're Granny did warn me about what the castle could do to a person's mind."

"Wait, Helena was there too? And please refrain from ever calling her my Granny again." She requested getting an odd chill down her spine just thinking about Helena.

"Sorry. Well yes after she knocked me out cold I'd woke up to a knife being held to my throat. We had an incredibly cryptic conversation about Wyndemere and then she just left me there. I started lurking around because I felt like someone else was there, watching my every move. That's where I met her." Kristina didn't like the way his eyes glazed over when he said _her._

"Cassandra was living there, in the tunnels; she wouldn't speak, most of the time she would hide from me. I found out later that she has amnesia and goes around from town to town looking for…well I'm not quite sure what she's looking for. Her memories I suppose." He said to her staring off into space. Kristina shifted on the bench uncomfortably.

"Okay…" She said trying to move the story along.

"About a month ago her doctor decided to she needed some in depth therapy at Shadybrook. It didn't go over well, she refused. He decided to have her forcibly committed and that's when she came to me for help. Begging me to hide her from him."

"What? And you did it?"

"Yes, she's been staying with me at the Star since then and…I'm starting to believe that I didn't make the right choice."

"Okay well the first thing you have to do is call her doctor. Explain your situation I'm sure he'll understand."

"I thought about that. I'm not quite sure how mentally unstable this girl is. The longer I'm around her and get to know her and understand the way she thinks the more afraid I become. I get the overwhelming feeling that if I try to get her back to Shadybrook where she belongs she may try to kill me."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You've been blowing me off for months because you've been following who I can only assume is a fairly attractive woman who can't remember who she is around that may or may not be a murderous psycho?"

"That is correct."

"Hmph." She said looking down. He was doing absolutely nothing for her self-esteem at the moment. Yes, she was now in a healthy relationship with Josh but it still hurt her knowing that the reason Ethan hadn't made any attempt to check up on her was because of some other woman.

"I am a complete ass for the way I've treated you. I know that I don't deserve anything from you. But could you please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Do you love her?" The question caught him off guard.

"Come again?"

"The woman staying with you. Are you in love with her?"

"No, briefly I believed that I could fall in love with her. I see now that isn't a possibility."

"What changed your mind?"

"She could never live up to…my standards." Kristina snorted.

"Standards? Since when do you have those?"

"Kristina Corinthos-Davis!" Ethan said feigning surprise at her words.

"I'm just saying I remember that bimbo from Bernie's office and let's not forget about your…ahem…first wife." She said jokingly rolling her eyes.

"Okay so I don't have the best track record when it comes to women. I think you may have been my most successful relationship."

"Oh yes, our non-courtship."

"Who are we Maxie and Spinelli?"

"Apparently," Kristina agreed beaming at him.

"I've missed you Krissy," He said pulling her into another hug, this one well received she scooted closer so that she could comfortably rest her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and inhaled deeply. She still smelled the same, the vanilla almond shampoo he loved filled his nostrils.

"I've missed you too." They sat there in a comfortable silence. Ethan kept one arm wrapped around her waist while the other one began slowly caressing her hair. He could've stayed in that position for the rest of his life. What was it about Kristina that made him so comfortable? When he was with her, he could forget about all the problems in his life. It was remarkable what she could do to him.

"I hope I'm not breaking anything up." An unfamiliar voice said making them both jump. Kristina quickly pulled away from Ethan meeting as an attractive gentleman with blonde hair and warm brown eyes stepped forward to greet them.

"Dr. Keenan," Ethan stood giving the man and firm handshake.

"This is my good friend, Kristina Davis; she's on spring break from Yale." Kristina stood shaking Dr. Keenan's hand.

"Dr. Ewen Keenan, it's a pleasure. Are you any relation to Alexis Davis?" He asked.

"Yes, she's my mother."

"I've been renting your family's property at Wyndemere for the past couple months. She's a lovely woman. Ethan I'm glad I ran into you. Is there any way I could speak with you in private? It's in regards to that issue we're both involved in."

"Do you mind if we talk later? I promised Krissy I'd accompany her back to her mother's office. She's been gone for a while and we're just catching up."

"You have my number, it's very important that you call me as soon as possible."

"Got it," Ethan said leading Kristina out of the park. Once they were out of Dr. Keenan's earshot Kristina nudged him.

"So that's Cassandra's doctor?"

"The one and only."

"You should've let him know right then and there that she's been hiding at the casino."

"Ewen is one of the most irrational unethical psychiatrists in his field. Despite his appearance he's a little off his rocker himself. If he knew where I'd been keeping her he would've rushed off made a complete scene drawing a lot of unwanted attention to himself, Cassandra, and the haunted star."

"You can't keep her hidden forever. You aren't even making sense right now!"

"Believe me I've been questioning my own sanity for months now."

"I don't like what she's done to you. This isn't the man I fell in love with." The words escaped her lips for she could stop them. But why hide it? She _had_ loved him, with all her heart, and he was changing right before her.

"Fix this Ethan." She demanded patting his cheek affectionately.

"You have to fix this before it really gets out of hand, promise me."

"I promise it's going to be taken care of. Don't worry you worry that pretty little head of yours." He said grabbing her face with both of his hands. The look of worry in her eyes broke his heart.

"I promise you this will be taken care of." He fought to put his lips over hers. She was beautiful.

"I should probably get back to the Star. I was only supposed to go get breakfast I don't like leaving her there unaccompanied for too long." His told her breaking away.

"That's understandable. Look, Ethan if you need anything, you know my number."

"I will, thank you Krissy, for everything." He said giving her another hug. They parted ways walking down opposite ends of the street before Kristina yelled after him.

"You forgot to mention how hot Dr. Keenan is."

"Hey hey, don't go falling for another Aussie." He joked. She laughed shaking her head.

"Nope I have my hands full with the Aussie I've already fallen for!" Kristina told him with a wink as she made her way back into town.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I appreciate the love and the patience! Chapter 3 was kind of a sticky chapter for me. It took a lot of rewording and editing to make it even somewhat likeable…hopefully it'll go smoother after this.**

3

…_and it may seem kind of crazy but it's true, everything is all about you…_

By the time Ethan reached the Haunted Star Cassandra was back in the main hall of the casino donning another one of her signature white outfits. When he agreed a couple weeks ago to her hide she'd brought nothing with her, and yet every day mysteriously more items of white clothing appeared. Either this woman went shopping when he didn't notice or there was a White House Black Market shop in this casino that he wasn't aware of.

Cassandra was humming an unfamiliar tune as she fiddled with different things behind the bar. How many times had he told her that the casino was off limits?

"What are you doing out here?" Ethan asked snatching a bottle of bourbon out of her hands. He sighed; she'd rearranged their entire inventory of liquor, for what only the Heavens' knew.

"You've been gone for so long I—"

"Cassandra, you've put me in a very awkward situation," He started out already feeling Cassandra's mood beginning to shift. "When I agreed to help you, it was because you didn't want Ewen to send you back to Shadybrook. There are people looking for you, standing in the middle of a well known casino isn't helping your case."

"You left me alone for almost an hour!"

"You are not a child!"

"I never said I was!"

"Then stop acting like it." He retorted not even trying to mask the irritation in his voice.

"I've told you several times that being in the open wasn't an option. It's what normal people who are hiding from the hospital wards would do," He snapped instantly regretting it when he noticed the hurt expression on her face.

"I apologize."

"I didn't realize how much you hated me." She said quietly. He stifled a groan. What was it about him that made him want to be everyone's hero?

"I don't hate—"

"Yes you do! I see it in your eyes. You've been looking at me differently for weeks now. You've changed."

"Cassandra—"

"It's in the way you talk to me! The way you look at me when I'm speaking. The look of pity that you're giving me right now for example."

"This isn't pity!"

"Did you even remember my food or was that just an excuse to be as far away from me as possible?" _Crap her food!_ Bumping into Kristina had completely thrown him off his game. Reaching behind the bar he pulled out a tub of cocktail peanuts. It was the best he could do at the time without leaving her unassisted again.

* * *

><p>By the time Kristina had made it back to Kelly's her sisters were gone. Her first thought was to turn right back around and go home. There were bags upon bags of laundry begging for her attention, but she couldn't get the thought of Ethan and his mysterious lady friend out of her head. She bit the side of her lip softly as she attempted to fight back the urge to go take a peek.<p>

Ethan _had_ said he had been out to grab them breakfast, knowing Ethan he'd completely forgotten. And how could she let her good friend's pet project starve? She couldn't live with herself if the poor girl went hungry; this was a very charitable thing she was about to do, her mother would be proud. She smiled to herself damning her sarcastic wit as she ordered 2 coffees and half dozen muffins to go and headed towards the floating casino.

Kristina knew the moment that she walked through the doors of the Haunted Star that she probably shouldn't have just invited herself over. But curiosity had definitely gotten the best of her. If she ignored her overwhelming urge to check out this "Cassandra" it would bother her for the remainder of her bring break. So she quickly made her way into the Haunted Star, hands full of breakfast essentials. Kristina was only halfway down the steps of the casino when she realized that she'd walked into the middle of Ethan's lady friend having a mental meltdown. She was crying and Ethan looked petrified and for some reason there were peanuts scattered everywhere on the floor!

"Cassandra please calm down, I didn't mean—"

"You hate me! Stop denying it! You're trying to kill me!" She cringed as she watched as the tall blonde put her hands on her face and began to let out a long heavy sob. Maybe this was a bad idea?

"Please stop crying I didn't mean—"

"I'm not an _animal_ Ethan! Feeding me peanuts? I waited for you and you didn't even have the decency to find me some sustenance?" Kristina bit her bottom lip in anguish. No, this was far worse than a bad idea. She tried to tip toe back out of the casino only to hit her foot against the railing that made her swear loud enough for Ethan and his lady to stop completely.

"Krissy?" With her foot searing in pain she looked to find the pair staring at her.

"Um, hi, wow I probably should've called first to make sure it was okay to stop by." Kristina told them apologetically. The hysterical woman wiped the tears away from her face.

"And who are you?" The woman asked staring at Kristina unappreciatively.

"Kristina Davis I'm a friend of Ethan's. May I ask who you are?" Kristina said as she finally made her way onto the floor.

"I really don't know who I am." The woman answered her sadly. Ignoring her Kristina turns to Ethan.

"I know you said you stopped at Kelly's to get breakfast, but I remember you never actually _getting_ breakfast so I brought over some coffee and muffins." She told them placing the coffees on the bar counter and shaking the bag of assorted muffins.

"Curiosity killed the cat," He told her with a wink as he took one of the coffees off the counter and took a long sip before caressing Kristina's cheek.

"You are a godsend, thank you for the coffee." He said giving her an appreciative look.

"Oh please, it was nothing. That's what friends do, right?" She told him, trying to ignore the warm feeling that was spreading throughout her body at his touch.

"Is she the reason you forgot all about me?" Cassandra asks breaking their up their moment as she walked in between them with her arms crossed. Kristina couldn't help but chuckle, that's the same question she had for Ethan in regards to Cassandra.

"Look I didn't mean to intrude; I was just dropping off some food."

"Some food for the helpless stray? What am I a puppy now?" Cassandra asked a bewildered Kristina.

"I don't know who you _think_ you are," Cassandra says pointing a long slender fender at Kristina. "I am not some crazy woman who needs everyone looking at me like some charity case!"

"I personally couldn't care less about whether or not you eat," Kristina said smacking Cassandra's hand from her face. "You could go back to the tunnels of Wyndemere and eats bats for all I care. I was doing Ethan a favor not you. And if you're starting to feel a little insecure about looking like a charity case you should probably stop acting like one." She fired back saucily ignoring Ethan's warning glance.

"Listen here you little—"

"Whoa okay ladies, let's all take one giant step back," Ethan said taking Cassandra and pulling her several feet away from Kristina. "Cassandra I don't think Kristina meant any harm—"

"You're defending her? I don't even know who she is, but obviously you've told your _friend_ all about me. I trusted you Ethan! You promised to keep me safe and yet now you're going behind my back meeting other women who are conspiring against me to send me back to that—that hell hole!" Kristina had had enough. She stood up shaking her head at Cassandra.

"And on that note I'm leaving. You're a psycho. Ethan you can give me a call later, okay?" Kristina said grabbing her purse.

"No! Don't go, please." Ethan begged noticing how quickly both women whipped their heads in his direction giving him inquisitive looks.

"I mean, you don't have to leave because Cassandra is going back to her cabin," He explained trying not to come off as desperate as his little outburst made him seem. He turned to Cassandra giving her a stern look.

"You aren't supposed to be down here. I'm sorry, take some muffins and coffee and go back to your room. I'll come check on you in a little bit." Kristina watched silently as Cassandra's face hardened at Ethan's words. She grabbed the coffee and bag of muffins off the counter and then turned back to Ethan giving him a long cold stare before brushing past them. Kristina waited until she heard a door slam in the distance before she angrily smacks Ethan on his arm.

"Ow! What did I do now?" He asked chuckling as he pulled her into an unexpected hug. "If you aren't kicking me in my shins you're smacking my arm." Kristina leaned her neck back so they were making eye contact.

"This is no laughing matter Ethan Lovett. What the hell is wrong with you? Two minutes in the same room with that woman and I can see she's disturbed!"

"Obviously you're a better judge of character than I am." He said in a failed attempt to lighten the mood. Kristina however was in no mood for jokes. She removed his arms from around her and giving him a serious look.

"Ethan you can't let this go on. Did you see the look she gave you before she stormed off?"

"Believe me I saw. Why do you think I've only been getting about 2 hours of sleep since she's been here?"

"You have to call Dr. Keenan, _now_. I have no idea what I walked in on, but I'm scared for you. You have no idea what her limits are. She could be a murderer for all you know! And if she ever hurt you…" Kristina said surprised by how choked she got at just the thought of Cassandra hurting Ethan. This time she allowed Ethan to pull her in, she'd missed his hugs. With his long arms wrapped around her frame, she felt as if there wasn't a problem in the world.

"Shh, nothing is going to happen to me." He told her speaking softly directly into her ear.

"But you don't know that for sure Ethan. You won't be safe until she's back at Shadybrook. No ifs ands or buts about it. So if you aren't going to make that call I'll do it myself. I'm not leaving you alone with her anymore and I refuse to let this go on another day." Kristina said to him firmly. Their faces were inches apart, Kristina felt guilty for wanting him to kiss her so badly. They were becoming more and more intimate by the second, something she would have loved months ago but now she was in a committed relationship. This was wrong no matter how right it felt

"There's that stubborn girl that I missed." Ethan said softly not even caring as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her forehead before letting her go. He pulled out his cell phone and fished for Ewen's number who picked up on the first ring.

"Dr. Keenan its Ethan, mate. Look Cassandra's at the Haunted Star. She's been acting irrational; she'll be having a normal conversation when she'll suddenly have emotional outbursts." Kristina took a seat at one of the poker tables watching Ethan converse with Dr. Keenan. This definitely wasn't the way she expected to begin her spring break, cleaning up Ethan's mess. She listened to his conversation with the psychiatrist idly picking at her chipped fingernail polish as she waited for him to end the call. Ethan said his goodbyes to Ewen as he walked over to the table she was occupying and sat beside her.

"Well?"

"He's on his way. Of course he's livid told me I shouldn't have ever given into her demands."

"Dr. Keenan's right you shouldn't have. Ethan I know from personal experience that you're always there to give anyone a shoulder to lean on, but this is beyond even your expertise."

"I really do feel sorry for her though. Imagine being alone in this world not knowing who you are truly, if you have family, children, maybe even a husband." He thought about Cassandra's possible husband and children.

"That does sound…well it sounds like something." Kristina said unsure whether or not she even wanted to touch the subject.

"What does that mean?"

"Ethan did you ever stop to think if maybe Cassandra has been running some sort of con on you this entire time?"

"Oh and I suppose Dr. Keenan has been in on it too?" Ethan asked rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry forget I said anything. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I promise I won't. Ewen asked that I stay with her until he arrives. Just to keep her calm. Do you mind staying here? I don't think you'll keep her very calm."

"I don't mind just be careful okay? Yell if you need me." He nodded okay but in the back of his mind he imagines what sort of damage his five foot nothing backup could do?

* * *

><p>"Hey Josh it's me. Sorry I didn't pick up earlier I'm…well like I told you, there's never a dull moment in Port Charles, New York. Let's Skype tonight if you aren't too busy. Okay hon, talk to you later." Kristina says ending the voice message that she sent to her boyfriend.<p>

After the warning signals had gone off in her head after those embraces with Ethan, she felt almost, obligated to call Josh and check up on him. He was visiting his family in Pennsylvania, and had about as much time for her as she did him on their break. She was excited that he would be the one taking her back to campus but dreaded the overnight stay and inevitable run in with Ethan.

Early on in their relationship, Kristina decided to be honest with Josh about her past relationship with Keifer and the abuse. She had, however, left huge chunks of the story out. Mostly the parts about Ethan being the one who found her, her wrongfully accusing him, you know the really horrible parts. In fact, Kristina hadn't mentioned Ethan Lovett to Josh at all.

"Kristina," Ewen greeted her snapping her out of her own thoughts as he strutted into the casino towards her.

"Dr. Keenan, it's nice to see you again."

"Please, call me Ewen. Ethan didn't mention that you were here as well."

"I've been here for about 20 minutes now. I had to convince Ethan to get in contact with you."

"Ah, that is greatly appreciated. I'm assuming you met Cassandra?" He asked, his eyes wild with excitement. She nodded unsure of Dr. Keenan, like Cassandra; there was just something off about this gorgeous man.

"Yes, we've met. I doubt she's very fond of me though,"

"Why would you say that?"

"If you would've been in the room with us a couple of minutes ago you would need no explanation. She isn't exactly winning points in my book either,"

"She's not usually like that when it comes to meeting new people."

"She isn't like that when she meets new people or new _women_? She seemed a bit threatened by me being here."

"I figured as much, I don't mean to pry, but it's obvious you and Ethan have a connection so she might be a little jealous. I'm not completely sure of the nature of her relationship with Ethan—"

"Relationship? He never said anything about them being in a relationship? She's a sick girl." She said making a face. Ethan never mentioned being in a relationship with Cassandra. It would explain why he'd been so willing to let her stay with him.

"Neither has said anything to me, I suspect it is or was more of a physical relationship." Ewen explained as he took a seat beside her.

"Please spare me the details,"

"Kristina, going back to something you said early. You asked if Cassandra reacts like this around other women. Why is that?"

"Look, I'm no expert in BS, but there are so many elements to this that's flashing con-artist in my head. I mentioned it to Ethan and he wasn't too pleased by what I had to say. I think there's something not completely right about Cassandra's whole story. She could just be mentally disturbed woman, but I don't know, there was something in her eyes when she was looking at me. It was almost as if I'd caught her in the act." _Like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar. _Kristina thought remembering the look on Cassandra's face before Ethan pulled them apart.

"I can assure you she is not feigning memory loss. I've been her doctor for 3 years—"

"No, I'm not saying she's making the entire thing up, but I think she remembers more than she's letting you in on. I mean, look how glazed your eyes get when you're talking about her, Ethan does the same thing. It's like she has men under some sort of spell."

"Kristina how long has Ethan been back there with her?" Ewen asked. She checked the time on her phone.

"Ethan went to calm her down about 10 minutes ago, he hasn't come back yet. I told him to yell if he needed anything" The look on Ewen's face doesn't settle right with her.

"We should probably go check on them." She said motioning for him to follow her as she went back into lodging area of the Haunted Star.

"Ethan? Cassandra?" Ewen called out as he and Kristina slowly creep down the hallway. The complete silence on the end makes Kristina extremely nervous. Maybe she should have call out their names instead? Was Cassandra supposed to know Ewen was coming for her?

"Kristina, how exactly did you say Cassandra was acting before she was sent to her room?" He asked quietly as they turned another corner.

"She was pretty pissed off at Ethan. They were already in the middle of an argument by the time I arrived, something over peanuts. And then we got into a little word exchange before he told her to go. The look in her eyes before she left the bar…it was bad."

"We have to find them. My God how many rooms are here, does this place get business?" He asked looking through yet another empty cabin.

"Ewen I do not like the panic in your voice. Just how dangerous is this woman? She wouldn't…kill him would she?" She asked.

"I don't know,"

"How don't you know? You're her doctor!"

"It's complicated," Ewen said irritably as he slammed the door of another empty cabin.

"Obviously," Kristina spat back at him with an equal amount of annoyance. His cute face wasn't making up for his lack of personality. They both paused for a moment when they reached a cabin that's door was already opened slightly. Kristina slowly pushed the wood door open all the way and gasped. Ethan was spread out on the floor with a small gash on his head.

"Oh my God! Ethan," She was by his side in seconds. She tapped his face but there was no use, he was alive but knocked out cold.

"Whoa, let me take a look at it," Ewen said as he knelt down examining Ethan. Kristina could feel every ounce of Corinthos/Cassadine blood inside her body boiling out of control. Slipping past Ewen she stepped out into the hallway on a search for Cassandra.

"Where are you? Don't bother hiding now!" She yelled out.

"I swear when I find you I will _kill_ you! If—"

"Kristina—" She spun around to see find Ewen watching her.

"Kristina he has a pulse, it's going to be alright." Ewen said attempting to calm her down.

"It is not going to be alright! I'm happy he's breathing but it doesn't change the fact that he's unconscious because of her. Where is this bitch?" She asked in frustration attempting to walk around Ewen since he was blocking her way when Ewen grabbed her by the arm. She flinched as she immediately had a Keifer flashback she shut her eyes paralyzed by fear.

"Kristina, let's get Ethan to a hospital first and worry about Cassandra later." He suggested a bit startled by the girl's reaction to him grabbing her. She snatched her arm out of his grip.

"Don't ever touch me like that again," She warned trying to get back her composure as she pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. When she was assured an ambulance was being sent over and knelt down to where Ethan was lying.

"You're going to be okay sweetheart, I promise." She said kissing his forehead softly. She heard Ewen clear his throat.

"He most likely just has a bit of a concussion," He said leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded.

"A concussion that could have been avoided if you kept better tabs on your patients."

"He was hiding her for Pete's sake! This is just as much his fault for not sending her back to me"

"He was an idiot for that, you've got me there. She doesn't need help hiding from anyone apparently. Ethan mentioned that he found her hiding in the tunnels at Wyndemere? Why hasn't she been locked away Dr. Keenan?"

"Like I said, Cassandra is a very complicated patient."

"Well Cassandra's life just got a hell of a lot more complicated. If Ethan doesn't make a full recovery I'll make sure that I've strangled every ounce of life out of that useless woman."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme, Miss Davis? I'm surprised you aren't a bit more reluctant to end everything in violence considering you've been in an abusive relationship before." He said to her sending chills down her spine.

"How—how'd you know that about me?"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice the look in your eyes when I grabbed you? I do apologize for taking your arm so roughly, that wasn't my intent. If you ever need anyone to talk to-"

"I already have a therapist, thanks. And if I did decide to look around for another doctor it wouldn't be one with your record." She told him as she heard the paramedics call out. Ewen went out into the casino leading the two gentlemen back into the cabin Ethan was in.

"You know you really are very much a Cassadine." Ewen said so quietly that only she could hear him. He was standing beside her watching the paramedics at work.

"What do you know about the Cassadines?" She asked getting that same numbing feeling from earlier. Something about Dr. Keenan wasn't right.

"Absolutely…nothing." He replied with a smile that was not returned.

"Somehow I doubt it. Shouldn't you be worried about your escaped mental patient than my temperament?" She asked him.

"Again I apologize I tend to overstep my boundaries. I'm going to go search the grounds to see if Cassandra is hiding anywhere in the casino still. I'll check on you at the hospital later, everything will work out." Ewen reassured her moving out of the way so that they could get the stretcher out of the cabin.

"Don't bother stopping by," She said brushing past him to follow the paramedics out of the casino. Ewen sighed as he closed the cabin door behind him.

"Oh Cassandra, what have you gotten into this time?" He had his work cut out for him.


End file.
